Yo, Hermione Granger
by Sami0595
Summary: Esta historia la comenzó Anke, y originalmente estaba en inglés. Narra la historia de HP desde el punto de vista de Hermione. La autora, escribió el primer libro entero y una parte del segundo. Mi intención es traducir su trabajo y tomar el relevo donde ella lo dejó. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK y la idea a Anke. Espero que os guste
1. Primer día, primeras señales

**N/A: Este es el primer capítulo de la historia de Hermione. espero que la traducción sea correcta y sea facilmente entendible. :D**

**1. Primer día, primeras señales**

El señor y la señora Granger, del número 18 de Shipston Road, estaban muy orgullosos de su hija. Joven como era, iba a empezar la escuela primaria ese día e iba a cumplir seis años en unas pocas semanas, ya podía leer y escribir. Así como realizar simples cálculos matemáticos. Hermione era de hecho una niña excepcionalmente brillante. Hermione, un nombre apropiado para su hija.

Sin embargo, el primer día de setiembre estaban nerviosos igualmente. El primer día de escuela tiene mucha importancia para el desarrollo de un niño. Pocas cosas dejan una huella tan duradera como la escuela primaria. Modela el carácter casi tanto como la educación de los padres. Realmente abandonar la seguridad del refugio del hogar por primera vez, conocer otros niños y a los profesores, inicia pautas que se seguirán mostrando a lo largo de la vida. Un niño que se encuentre con la exclusión y la ridiculización por parte de su entorno se convertirá más tarde en alguien introvertido, desconfiado del resto del mundo. Uno que haga amigos fácilmente, se desarrollará mejor con su entorno cuando sea mayor. Un buen profesor puede construir confianza en uno mismo, promover intereses, enseñar moralidad. Uno malo puede destruir todo eso. No ser tomado en serio por el profesor deja marcas que no se borran fácilmente.

David y Jean sabían que todo eso eran generalizaciones y que no eran universalmente aplicables. Pero ellos se basaban en evidencias estadísticamente concluyentes y en el simple sentido común, el primero siendo más importante para Jean y el segundo para David. Los dos creían en la acción y reacción, en que cada efecto tenía su causa investigable y lógicamente explicable, con la posible excepción de las emociones humanas. Habían pasado mucho tiempo discutiendo sobre a quién se parecía más Hermione.

La niña se parecía en su mayoría a Jean. Tenía los mismos rasgos faciales que su madre: una cara redondeada, una nariz bastante pequeña pero sin ser remarcable, al igual que sus orejas. Las cuales se encontraban normalmente ocultas bajo una gran cantidad de pelo castaño que parecía un espeso arbusto, y que no podía ser controlado por más que fuera peinado. El color era el mismo que el del cabello largo y ondulado de Jean, pero la pareja no tenía ni idea de donde había heredado la espesor de su pelo. Sus ojos, no obstante, eran como los de David, marrón oscuro y con un aire pensativo. No esperaban que llegara a ser muy alta, ya que ese no era un carácter que se encontrara en ninguna de sus familias. Con un poco de suerte la complexión de Hermione sería como la de su madre, no muy bajita, pero esbelta y atlética.

Ese día Hermione estaba excepcionalmente inquieta. Nada más entrar en la escuela corrió con entusiasmo por delante de sus padres, solo para darse cuenta de repente de lo lejos que estaban ellos y volver corriendo a su lado. Eso era algo bueno; al menos no se escondía detrás de ellos como hacían otros muchos niños. Sus padres le guiaron hacia el aula. Todas las sillas estaban colocadas formando un semicírculo, en algunas ya estaban sentados niños, con sus padres detrás como guardias. En el centro del semicírculo se encontraba otra silla en la cuál se sentaba el profesor. Hermione tomó asiento en una silla libre y sus padres se posicionaron detrás de ella, justo como los otros padres, con los que intercambiaron asentimientos educados y se dispusieron a esperar.

No llevó mucho tiempo a que el aula se llenara. Pronto todos los asientos fueron tomados por nerviosas y pequeñas figuras, cada una respaldada por uno o dos padres. El profesor se aclaró la garganta. Era joven, probablemente en la mitad de sus veinte, sus ojos brillaban con vida y su sonrisa era amistosa. Sin embargo había un asomo de nerviosismo tirando de las comisuras de sus labios. Probablemente sería su primera clase, decidieron los Granger. Eso era algo bueno y malo a la vez; los profesores jóvenes tendían a tener buenas ideas y mucha motivación para sus alumnos, pero no tenían experiencia a la hora de controlar situaciones difíciles.

Buenos días, niños, buenos días a todos- les saludó, su nerviosismo era más notorio en su voz que en su comportamiento. Se acomodó en su silla- Me llamo Jonathan Harley. Voy a ser vuestro profesor durante los próximos años. Aquí aprenderéis cosas nuevas y muy interesantes, haréis nuevos amigos y siendo optimista seguro que también tendréis diversión.

Miró alrededor y recibió sonrisas tímidas como respuesta. Los niños parecían aceptarlo. Eso era una buena señal.

Ahora, vamos a presentarnos. Por favor, tu primero- le dijo a una niña rubia sentada al final del semicírculo- Dinos tu nombre y cuéntanos algo sobre ti.

Me llamo Sheila Ryan. Tengo 5 años. Cumpliré 6 en marzo. Mi familia y yo vinimos a vivir aquí hace unos meses. Me gusta ir en bicicleta- dijo la niña sin mostrar ningún signo de timidez.

¿Conoces a alguien aquí ya, Sheila?

Sheila asintió y señalo con el dedo a la niña que se sentaba a su lado, la cual tenía la piel oscura y el pelo negro y bastante rizado. Era muy mona.

Se llama Becky. Vive justo enfrente de mi casa.

Así continuó a lo largo del círculo, algunos niños ofrecían mucha información de manera voluntaria mientras que a otros se la tenían que sacar con muchos intentos. Muchos de los niños ya se conocían. El señor Harley lo llevó bien, formulando preguntas solo cuando era necesario, pero insistiendo en obtener respuestas cuando preguntaba, sin intimidar a los niños. Entonces llegó el turno de Hermione. La mano de Jean descansaba sobre su hombro.

M-me llamo Hermione Granger. Cumpliré seis en 18 días. Me gusta leer.

¿Ya puedes leer?- preguntó el señor Harley sorprendido.

Sí. Puedo leer y escribir, y sumar y restar y…

La sonrisa del profesor se tambaleó por un momento mientras Hermione continuaba con la lista de cosas que podía hacer. Él claramente deseaba no haber realizado esa pregunta. Jean presionó ligeramente el hombro de Hermione. Ella captó el mensaje. _Mi niña inteligente_, pensó Jean.

-… y puedo distinguir algunos árboles por sus hojas- acabó rápidamente Hermione. David sabía que podría haber continuado enumerando sus habilidades durante un poco más. Miró alrededor para ver la reacción de los demás asistentes en la sala. Algunos niños miraban con curiosidad a Hermione, otros tenían la mirada perdida. Para su alivio, David no encontró ninguna mirada cargada de envidia u hostilidad.

- ¿Y conoces a alguien aquí Hermione?- preguntó ahora el señor Harley.

La sonrisa de Hermione despareció. Negó con la cabeza.

Bueno, no es nada malo. Harás muchos amigos pronto.

Cuando los últimos niños se hubieron presentado el profesor Harley se levantó de su asiento.

Muy bien, ahora es vuestro turno de que os conozcáis mejor mientras yo hablo con vuestros padres durante un momento.

Indicó a los adultos a que lo siguieran hasta un rincón de la clase. Al principio había mucho ruido mientras los niños arrastraban sus sillas alrededor de la sala para formar pequeños grupos. Jean observó como Hermione se unía a un grupo mixto de niños y niñas en el rincón más alejado. Entonces se volvió para prestar atención al profesor, que estaba explicando los procedimientos que seguía la escuela, como planeaba enseñar a los niños y qué era lo que planeaba enseñarles. La sospecha de David de que ésta era su primera clase fue confirmada. Las risas provenientes de los niños podían ser escuchadas desde allí. Algunos padres tenían más preguntas y el señor Harley las respondió tan bien como pudo.

Un sonoro estallido seguido por agudos chillidos provocó que todos se dieran la vuelta. En el rincón más alejado un niño alto y flaco estaba sentado en lo que eran los restos de su silla ahora rota, mirando estupefacto hacia Hermione, la cual estaba de pie de él, y con igual estupefacción en su cara. Los otros niños habían retrocedido bruscamente, algunos incluso derribando sus propias sillas.

Entonces el niño en el suelo empezó a llorar.

El señor Harley entró en acción. En unos sorprendentemente pocos pasos había cruzado el aula, seguido de cerca por los Granger y otra pareja, probablemente los padres del chico. David no los había visto antes, debido a que se habían colocado a unas cuantas sillas de distancia hacia la derecha de Hermione y por lo tanto habían estado fuera de su vista.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- demandó el profesor. Los niños se callaron inmediatamente, excepto el chico, que continuó llorando. Su madre se apresuró a cogerlo en sus brazos. El señor Harley se dirigió a una de las niñas que había caído al derribar su silla y que ahora había empezado a llorar también. La levantó del suelo y le dijo unas cuantas palabras para calmarla antes de llevarla junto a su padre. Entonces volvió otra vez a la escena principal.

- ¿Puedes explicarme lo que ha pasado aquí Hermione?

Pero Hermione tan solo fue capaz de mirar boquiabierta al niño que se encontraba en los brazos de su madre.

- Andrew, ¿y tu?

El niño apartó su cabeza del hombro de su madre. Reticentemente levantó un brazo y señaló a Hermione.

Ella… Ella- sollozó.

David presionó sus labios y entrecerró los ojos. No le gustaba la gente que señalaba a su hija de esa manera. Algunos padres y niños miraron a Hermione. El señor Harley continuó con la vista puesta en Andrew, pero el dedo acusador apuntando a Hermione la sacó de su estupor.

¡Yo no he hecho nada!- exclamó ella- ¡Él ha sido malo conmigo!

¡No es verdad!- Andrew respondió- ¡No le he dicho nada!

La madre de Andrew lanzó una mirada a Hermione y David dio un paso hacia Hermione devolviéndole la mirada.

-¡Ya basta!- interrumpió el señor Harley. Entonces dio la vuelta y se dirigió a una niña que había dicho que conocía a Andrew.

- Sandra, ¿de qué hablabais antes de que se rompiera la silla?

La niña, se quedó con la boca abierta, sorprendida de que se dirigieran a ella cuando obviamente no había tenido nada que ver con el asunto.

Nada. Solo… hablando

¡Me llamó arbusto-sabe-lo-todo!-exclamó con indignación la pequeña Hermione.

¡No lo hice!

El señor Harley suspiró pesadamente.

Vamos, alejaos de la silla antes de que alguno se clave una astilla. ¿Cómo se ha roto de todos modos?- dijo él, más para si mismo que para los demás.

Recogió una de las cuatro patas y la examinó. Las cuatro habían estallado alrededor del asiento. La madera parecía nueva y en buen estado; no había ninguna señal de pudrimiento o de cualquier otro tipo de daño que pudiera haber causado el accidente.

David puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione y la alejó del rincón. Ella lanzó una mirada asesina a Andrew, el cual fue cogido en brazos y llevado por su madre. David volvió a Hermione para que no viera al niño y se arrodilló enfrente de ella. Jean se arrodilló al lado de su marido.

Ahora Hermione – David dijo gentilmente- cuéntanos qué ha pasado.

Hermione le miró y estalló en lágrimas de rabia.

Vamos, no pasa nada. No ha pasado nada malo.

Me ha insultado- ella sollozó- y se rió de mi, y yo me levanté y quería gritarle y entonces su silla se rompió. No sé por qué. ¡Pero ha sido malo conmigo! ¡Se lo tiene merecido!

No digas eso Hermione. Decir eso está mal- le dijo David acariciando su pelo- Shh, ahora todo está bien. Ya está, mi niña.

¿Señor Granger?- llamó el señor Harley en voz baja. Se arrodilló a su lado- ¿estás bien?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Hermione. Ella sollozó un par de veces más, se secó los ojos y asintió. Él sonrió.

Bien. Ahora, Necesito hablar con tu padre un momento.

Ella asintió otra vez y buscó el confort de los brazos de su madre.

David y el señor Harley se acercaron a una de las ventanas, dónde el padre de Andrew les estaba esperando. Parecía un hombre generalmente agradable pero en ese momento su expresión decía que estaba bastante malhumorado.

El señor Harley los miró a los dos, buscando algo qué decir.

¿Ha tenido su hija mucho contacto con otros niños antes de empezar la escuela?- preguntó finalmente a David.

No, no mucho. Se reservaba para si misma la mayor parte del tiempo.

¿Y su hijo, señor Bloomer?

Bastante. Ya conocía a la mayoría de los niños que estaban sentados con él.

El señor Harley, entonces, se armó de valor para realizar una pregunta difícil.

¿Ha mostrado él… tendencia a… ser maleducado antes?

¿Qué le hace pensar qué…?-empezó el señor Bloomer, pero el señor Harley le interrumpió.

Por favor, señor Bloomer, cálmese. Debemos afrontar los hechos. Ese insulto me parece bastante posible, y podría decir que Sandra no ha sido sincera . Los niños de cinco años no son buenos mentirosos.

El señor Bloomer estaba muy colorado, pero la razón ganó sobre el instinto protector paternal.

Es solo que no puedo imaginar a Andy decir ese tipo de cosas. Es tan agradable con todo el mundo…

No lo dudo. Pero aquí hay un fenómeno de grupo muy común, sobretodo a esta edad: inclusión a través de la exclusión, la unión de un grupo mediante la exclusión de otras personas de él. Eso es lo que pienso que ha pasado.

¿Y qué es lo que va a hacer al respecto?- preguntó David.

Los observaré con detenimiento en el futuro- respondió el señor Harley pensativo por un momento- pero creo que por ahora solo voy a hacer que se disculpen los dos. No hay mucho más que pueda hacer.

Pero…

Señor Granger, Andrew piensa que Hermione le ha hecho algo, y es un poco complicado explicarle que ella simplemente no pudo romper esa silla. Así que lo mejor es que se disculpen. Después de todo, ella le quería gritar, si le he entendido correctamente- le lanzó una mirada interrogativa a David.

David lo pensó y decidió que el profesor tenía razón. Asintió.

Muy bien. ¿Debería decírselo yo Hermione o quiere hablar usted con ella?

Hablaré con los dos. Señor Bloomer, estaré con usted en un minuto.

El señor Bloomer volvió con su mujer y su hijo mientras que el profesor y David se cercaron a donde Jean y Hermione habían estado observando la discusión. Hermione se había calmado del todo y estaba de pie junto a su madre, cogida de la mano. El señor Harley se arrodilló enfrente de Hermione otra vez para poder hablar cara a cara con ella.

Hermione- le dijo- Le voy a pedir a Andrew que se disculpe por insultarte. Pero- añadió mientras Hermione asentía- quiero que tu también te disculpes. Querías gritarle, y eso no es bonito. Simplemente di que lo sientes, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que decir por qué.

Hermione asintió otra vez. El señor Harley sonrió y se acercó a donde estaban los Bloomer y le pidió lo mismo a Andrew. David no pudo evitar sonreír. El chico obtendría la disculpa que él creía que se merecía y Hermione no iba a resistirse a dársela. Sin resentimientos para el futuro.

El señor Harley se levantó y se hizo a un lado, dejando un espacio abierto entre Hermione y Andrew. _Como una zona de duelo_, pensó David. Los dos niños buscaron con miradas inseguras al otro y David dio a Hermione un ligero empujoncito. Ella trastabilló hacia delante y Andrew hizo lo mismo. Se encontraron a mitad de camino. Andrew habló primero.

Lo siento, Hermione- susurró de manera que David apenas pudo captar sus palabras- no lo decía en serio.

Yo también lo siento- ella respondió. Andrew sonrió un poco y extendió la mano. Hermione la aceptó. Después de un momento se separaron y retornaron junto a sus respectivos padres sin mirar atrás. David cogió a su hija en brazos y le acarició el pelo.

Muy bien- llamó el profesor Harley- Si nadie más tiene preguntas se pueden ir a casa. Mañana la escuela empieza de manera oficial.

Los Granger salieron de la clase y abandonaron la escuela. Los prospectos no pintaban tan mal para su hija.

Si lo hubieran sabido.


	2. La carta de nadie

**2. ****La carta de nadie**

Los años pasaron y Hermione se hizo mayor. Sus padres pronto olvidaron los detalles del incidente de su primer día en la escuela, pero ella no lo hizo, no cuando se lo recordaban a diario constantemente. Andrew pudo haber sido el primero que la insultó, pero no sería el último. Difícilmente pasaba un día en no recibiera burlas de sus compañeros sobre su pelo o sobre cualquier otra cosa sobre ella. Las cosas se pusieron peor cuando sus dientes adultos salieron, sus dientes frontales eran inusualmente grandes y sobresalientes, lo que le había ganado el poco halagüeño sobrenombre de "castor". Los otros niños escondían sus libros, intentaban rallar y dibujar en su mesa, le hacían la zancadilla cuando pasaba o tiraban de su pelo. Hermione siempre era la última en ser escogida para los equipos y también quedaba excluida de lo que los otros hacían.

Ella lo compensaba estudiando con todo su empeño. Durante los recreos, cuando los otros jugaban, ella leía sus libros de texto. Pronto hubo acabado con ellos, había aprendido todo lo que necesitaba para el primer curso, así que fue a la biblioteca y se cargó con libros más avanzados. Podía contestar todas las preguntas que se hacían en clase y a menudo lo hacía. Aprobaba los exámenes con las mejores notas y obtenía puntuación extra cuando se podía. Todo eso le daba algo qué hacer y hacía que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de ella. Pero no llenaba el espacio que dejaba su soledad.

De hecho, creía que se habría vuelto loca con todas las burlas que soportaba, si no devolviera la jugada a sus atormentadores de las extrañas y misteriosas maneras en que lo hacía. Amelia solía tirar especialmente fuerte del pelo de Hermione cuando estaban fuera de la vista del profesor hasta que un día uno de los mechones se soltó y se enrolló solo alrededor del brazo de la niña; ella había gritado con horror, pero cuando el profesor finalmente apareció el cabello había vuelto a ser pelo normal otra vez, cayendo silenciosamente al suelo. Fabian, el chico al que le encantaba seguirla después de la escuela, continuaba tropezando siempre que la seguía. Hermione no podía explicar estos sucesos, pero siempre funcionaban a su favor, algo que sus compañeros de clase también habían notado, después de un tiempo. Le llamaban rara o bruja y siempre huían cuando ella se enfadaba de verdad. Incluso sus padres le lanzaban miradas maliciosas cuando la veían por la calle.

El señor Harley era una de las pocas personas que eran agradables con Hermione, pero incluso él pronto desistió en intentar integrar a Hermione en el grupo. En cambio, fomentaba su capacidad de estudio e intentaba mantenerla a salvo de las peores burlas. No podía explicar los extraños accidentes, al igual que Hermione tampoco podía. Las preguntas a sus padres tampoco era exitosas, ellos insistían en que ella no tenía nada que ver con los sucesos.

En conjunto, fue un gran alivio cuando los años de Hermione en la escuela primaria llegaron a su final. Tenía planeado asistir a una escuela privada para alumnos dotados, era un internado. Al comienzo del verano había hecho unas pruebas de admisión y las había pasado. Echaría en falta a sus padres, las dos personas en las que siempre podía confiar. Por otra parte, los estudiantes del nuevo colegio no estarían tan celosos de ella; sería capaz de hacer nuevos amigos allí.

**· · ·**

Llegaba a la escuela. Señales le indicaban el camino hacía su nueva clase. Vagaba por los oscuros y vacíos corredores del gran edificio hasta que encontraba una puerta cerrada. La luz brillaba por los agujeros y las risas podían ser escuchadas provenientes del interior. Ella se acercaba a la puerta. Era su nueva clase. Cogía el asa de la puerta. Las risas se hacían más fuertes. Estiraba de la puerta para abrirla. La luz la deslumbraba. Los estudiantes se giraban para ver la nueva llegada. La risa paró. Los estudiantes tenían todos las mismas caras. La mitad de los chicos tenían la cara de Fabian, la otra mitad tenía a cara de Martin, el mejor amigo de Fabian. Las chicas se parecían a Erica, que a veces echaba agua en su mochila, o a Amelia. Un sonoro grito se elevó entre la clase. "¡LA RARA!"

Hermione se despertó con un sobresalto.

Durante un minuto se quedó así, estirada sobre su cama, luchando contra las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. No era la primera vez que tenía esa pesadilla. Los detalles variaban, pero ella siempre llegaba a la nueva escuela solo para encontrarla llena con los niños más estúpidos de su antigua clase. Su madre le había dicho que no se preocupara. La nueva escuela iba a ser el lugar correcto para Hermione; las pesadillas se irían. Ella solo esperaba que fuera verdad.

El sol de la temprana mañana brillaba en su habitación. Hermione se levantó y abrió las cortinas. Hacía un día precioso afuera, tan solo había un par de nubes en el azul y brillante cielo. Un pájaro pasó volando delante de la ventana, lentamente ganando altura y volando hacia el norte. ¿Una lechuza? Eso era muy extraño, se suponía que las lechuzas eran animales nocturnos.

Hermione se volvió hacia su habitación. El reloj del escritorio junto a la ventana señalaba las seis treinta. Demasiado tarde para volver a la cama. Se vistió y bajó al primer piso para hacer té. Tal vez pudiera ir a dar un paseo en bicicleta con su padre, ya que era su día libre.

El ruido del periódico enrollado chocando contra la madera de la puerta de entrada anunció la llegada del correo. Hermione fue a la puerta y la abrió. Allí se encontraba el periódico, junto a una muy extraña carta. Estaba hecha de pergamino, no tenía ningún sello y estaba dirigida, en tinta verde y con una caligrafía muy estilizada, a ella.

_Señorita H. Granger_

_El dormitorio que da al jardín_

_18 Shipston Road_

_Swalcliffe_

_Oxfordshire_

Hermione recogió la carta y le dio la vuelta. No había ninguna dirección de origen, solo un sello púrpura . Representaba un escudo de armas, hecho de una gran H rodeada por un león, un tejón, un águila y una serpiente.

Cogió el periódico y entró en casa, todavía mirando la carta. Estaba tan absorta con el sobre de pergamino que se dio de bruces con su madre, que acababa de bajar por las escaleras.

Buenos días, mamá- la saludó ausentemente.

Buenos días, Hermione. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano cariño?

Una pesadilla me despertó- dijo con una mueca, y añadió rápidamente- no te preocupes, no ha sido tan mala. ¿Y tu por qué?

Tengo una cita temprano- Jean bostezó- ¿Quieres una taza de té?

Ahora iba a hacer un poco.

Entraron en la cocina juntas dónde Hermione puso el periódico y su carta encima de la mesa. Su madre llenó la tetera y la puso en el fuego. Entonces se sentó junto a su hija.

¿Qué dice la carta?- preguntó.

No lo sé. No ha llegado con el correo ordinario, estaba junto al periódico.

Parece algún tipo de extraña publicidad.

Hermione cogió la carta y rompió el sello. Había cuatro pergaminos dentro. Cogió el primero y lo leyó en voz alta

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA _

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(orden de Merlin, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, _

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)_

_Querida señorita Granger,_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. _

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Un representante del colegio se encontrará con usted y su familia el 28 de julio para introducirles a nuestro mundo y ayudarle a obtener su equipo. Por favor asegúrese de que sus padres o tutores estén disponibles ese día ya que ésta será probablemente la cita más importante de su vida._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Un remolino de voces se agolpaban en la mente de Hermione. _Aléjate de mi, bruja. Eh bruja, ¿dónde está tu gato? _Dejó caer la carta con repugnancia.

Una broma- dijo con decepción. Tan solo una estúpida broma.

En ese momento entró en la cocina David.

Buenos días, queridas- dijo con alegría. Entonces captó la expresión de Hermione- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hermione le pasó el pergamino. A medida que leía la carta su expresión se oscurecía.

Muy gracioso- dijo finalmente con enfado- ¿Quién la ha enviado?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

La han dejado en la entrada. No hay dirección de envío- la niña pensó durante un momento- estaba dirigida a mi dormitorio- les enseñó el envoltorio. Su padre lo estudió minuciosamente.

Extraño sello- murmuró su padre

Jean de repente dio un salto y se levantó.

Lo siento, tengo que irme- dijo. Se inclinó y le dio un beso a Hermione- Tan solo ignóralo, cariño. No les dejes que te haga daño.

Besó a su marido también y se marchó.

Hermione y David se quedaron sentados en la mesa. Hermione le dio vueltas y vueltas al pergamino en sus manos, sin mirarlo realmente.

Esperaba haberme librado de ellos para siempre- soltó de repente- Esperaba que por fin me dejaran tranquila- Dobló entonces el sobre y lo rompió en pedacitos, luego los lanzó hacia la otra punta de la habitación.

¡Hermione! –exclamó su padre.

Ella no lo escuchó. Cogió el pergamino

¿Por qué no se meten en sus propios asuntos? ¿qué es lo que yo… -estaba a punto de romper en dos el pergamino pero paró de repente. Habían aparecido nuevas palabras en él.

"¡_NO LO HAGAS POR FAVOR_!"

Hermione soltó el pergamino con sorpresa. Tan pronto como aterrizó sobre la mesa más palabras aparecieron, como si estuvieran escritas por una mano invisible.

"_¿Por qué no lees los otras hojas primero?"_

Miró a su padre. Él estaba con la mirada fija en el pergamino también, con la boca abierta.

Er…- intentó decir- vamos a seguir su consejo ¿no?

Hermione cogió el siguiente trozo de pergamino.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Información para los Nacidos de Muggle_

_Querido futuro estudiante de Hogwarts,_

_Estás sin duda alguna confundido por la carta que acabas de recibir. Probablemente pensarás que se trata de una broma, una broma elaborada por esos que se asustan por las extrañas cosas que normalmente ocurren a tu alrededor. No podemos culparte por creer eso. _

_Pero ¿acaso nunca te has preguntado la razón de que sucedan esas cosas? Te habrás dado cuenta de que a menudo, cuando estabas enfadado o asustado , pasaban cosas que no podías explicar. Tal vez saliste ileso de una situación peligrosa o te volviste contra alguien que te había hecho enfadar. Y a menudo, esas cosas no podrían ser explicables. Tal vez algo cambiara de color o tomara vida por unos instantes. Ninguna fuerza conocía que tu conozcas puede explicar de manera razonada esas cosas._

_La explicación es tan simple como increíble: tienes habilidades mágicas. Eres un mago o una bruja. No desprecies esta idea inmediatamente. Por supuesto que parece increíble, incluso ridícula. Todos sabemos que la magia es algo de los cuentos de hadas. Si hubiera magos, ¿por qué no sabemos nada acerca de ellos? No pueden estar escondidos, después de todo._

_De hecho, podemos y es lo que hacemos. La sociedad mágica ha estado escondida de la gente no mágica (normalmente llamada Muggles) durante siglos. Hay hechizos que esconden lugares de la vista de los Muggles o que borran sus memorias cuando ven asentamientos mágicos o criaturas mágicas. Nos escondemos porque la historia ha demostrado que es casi imposible que los magos y los Muggles convivan pacíficamente. Piensa en la quema de brujas de la Edad Media._

_La magia es un don con el que has nacido. Si no eres mágico por nacimiento nunca lo serás. Esta es una de las razones por las que es tan difícil para los magos y los Muggles convivir; los Muggles tienden a ponerse celosos y los magos, arrogantes._

_Tu eres un Nacido de Muggle. Eres una de las pocas personas (alrededor de cuarenta o cincuenta al año en toda Gran Bretaña) que han nacido con habilidades mágicas, y de padres no mágicos. La magia hasta ahora solo se ha mostrado bajo un gran estrés emocional, en forma de estallidos involuntarios. Necesitas aprender a controlar esta habilidad y usarla de un modo controlado. El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería es tu mejor oportunidad de hacerlo._

_Hogwarts es un internado localizado en Escocia. Durante siete años recibirás una de las mejores educaciones disponibles para los jóvenes magos y brujas, concluyendo con las pruebas llamadas EXTASIS. Hogwarts te preparará para tu vida en el mundo mágico._

_Puedes, por supuesto, rechazar la parte mágica que hay en ti. Si haces eso estaremos obligados a borrar de tu memoria esta carta. Por favor considera esto muy cuidadosamente. Rechazar tu herencia mágica significa rechazar tu naturaleza. No solo por mencionar otros beneficios que puedes obtener de nuestro mundo. Los magos y las brujas vivimos más que los Muggles y podemos curar muchas enfermedades que se cree que son incurables. Tal vez uno entre mil personas es capaz de usar la magia. Tú eres una de esas selectas personas. Sería una lástima desperdiciar ese talento._

_Aunque aún no creas en nuestra existencia te podemos ofrecer un último intento de convencerte. Si entonces aún no nos crees, tendrás que esperar a nuestro representante, un mago o una bruja que te enseñará los lugares secretos dónde podrás comprar tu equipo escolar._

_Mira al cabecero de la carta, en el saludo. Está dirigido a "Querido futuro estudiante de Hogwarts". Puedes ordenarle a la carta que muestre tu nombre completo. La orden es "Nomen" Di esa única palabra y la carta te obedecerá, si se lo ordenas realmente. La orden "Incognito" deshará el efecto._

Hermione acabó de leer. Miró a su padre. El le respondió con otra mirada.

Adelante- dijo él- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Hermione tragó. Su corazón latía con ferocidad. Tomó un respiro profundo.

_Nomen_ – dijo ella, pero no había salido como una orden, sino más bien como un chillido.

En consecuencia la carta permaneció tal y como estaba.

_¡Nomen! –_esta vez sonó correctamente.

La tinta brilló como si estuviera húmeda otra vez. Entonces las líneas precisas empezaron a moverse y a fluir para formar otras palabras. Su padre resopló. Después de unos instantes las nuevas palabras se habían formado completamente.

_Querida señorita Hermione Jean Granger,_

Le llevó un tiempo a Hermione darse cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta. Ella lo había hecho. Ella era realmente una bruja. Acababa de hacer magia.

Cientos de recuerdos inundaron su mente. Un taburete se rompía. Un niño abría su libro para darse cuenta de que estaba en blanco. Una gran piedra que había sido lanzada contra Hermione se detenía súbitamente en el aire y giraba para darle a otra persona.

Así que- le llegó la voz de su padre- qué hay de la otra orden?

Hermione se concentró otra vez. Podía hacerlo, lo acababa de hacer.

_¡Incógnito!_

Otra vez la tinta volvió a brillar y se movió para formar las primeras palabras.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato. Fue David quién rompió el silencio.

¿De qué hablan, esas cosas extrañas?

Hermione entonces se dio cuenta de que esos accidentes nunca habían ocurrido en casa. Todas esas cosas habían ocurrido en la escuela o en el camino a casa y sus padres no habían estado nunca allí. Excepto una vez.

¿Recuerdas mi primer día de clase papá?¿El taburete que estalló? Creo que es a eso a lo que se refieren.

David la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

¿Quieres decir que realmente fuiste tú? –preguntó incrédulo. Entonces soltó una carcajada.- ¡Oh Dios mío! Si el señor Harley lo supiera.

¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione confundida. No entendía la repentina alegría de su padre.

Él la miró, con los ojos iluminados.

Él dijo algo, algo como "_Una niña tan pequeña simplemente no puede romper esa silla"_

Oh- tan solo dijo Hermione, ahora sonriendo también- Bueno, no puedo culparlo por pensar eso.

No, no podemos- negó David y señaló la carta de la mesa- Creo que no hemos acabado con eso todavía.

Hermione asintió y continuó leyendo.

_No hay mucho más que decir. Como el primer pergamino te debe haber informado, un representante de la escuela se reunirá contigo pronto para introducirte al mundo mágico. Hay mucho que aprender._

_El siguiente punto a tratar es muy importante. Al aceptar tus habilidades mágicas, te estás ligando a las leyes de la sociedad mágica. No debes contarle a nadie excepto tus familiares más próximos, tus padres y tus hermanos, sobre tus habilidades mágicas o el mundo mágico. El representante de la escuela te ayudará con tu tapadera para explicar tu paradero durante los próximos 7 años._

_El tercer pergamino del sobre es la lista del material necesario para el curso, el representante te mostrará dónde comprarlos. El cuarto es información para tus padres o tutores. Así que, solo podrá ser leído por un adulto y por lo tanto tu solo lo verás en blanco._

_Esperamos verte pronto en Hogwarts._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Robert Roth_

_Oficina de Nacidos de Muggle, departamento de Relaciones con los Muggles_

_Ministerio de la Magia_

David cogió los dos pergaminos restantes y los miró con atención.

Esto es obviamente la lista de material- dijo, pasándole a Hermione una de las hojas- así que esta debe ser mi carta. Tú… ¿tú la ves realmente en blanco?- dijo realmente emocionado.

Hermione levantó la mirada de la lista de material hacia el pergamino que sostenía él. Estaba definitivamente en blanco, y así se lo dijo.

Fascinante –murmuró su padre.

Hermione sonrió y volvió a la lista

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Uniforme

Los alumnos de primero necesitarán:

Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

Un sombrero negro puntiagudo (negro) para uso

diario.

Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)_

Libros

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

_El libro reglamentario de hechizos _(clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

_Una historia de la magia, _Bathilda Bagshot.

_Teoría mágica, _Adalbert Waffling.

_Guía de transformación para principiantes, _Emeric Swtch.

_Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, _Phyllida Spore.

_Filtros y pociones mágicas, _Arsenius Jigger.

_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, _Newt Scamander.

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, _Quentin Trimble.

Resto del equipo

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

Hermione releyó la lista con fascinación. Había leído muchos libros, pero ninguno con títulos tan interesantes como esos. Suspiró. Era día 26, faltaban dos días hasta que pudiera conseguir sus libros. Miró a su padre. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el pergamino, pero no se movían. De pronto pareció notar que su hija le miraba y se volvió hacia ella.

¿Podrías… - empezó- ¿Podrías enseñarme otra vez eso del nombre?

Hermione lo miró a los ojos. La emoción inicial se había ido. En cambio había otra cosa, algo que no podía identificar, pero que la preocupaba.

De acuerdo- dijo ella y su padre le pasó la carta.

_¡Nomen! _

Esta vez fue inmediato. Después de un momento, su nombre estaba otra vez escrito en el pergamino.

¿Y la otra orden?

Hermione se quedó mirando a su padre. Sonaba algo ronco, casi asustado.

¿Papá, qué pasa?

Por favor, Hermione.

Ella se concentró.

_¡Incógnito!_

Momentos después el pergamino volvía su estado original. David se quedó mirando al trozo de papel, con los ojos abiertos. _Como un pájaro frente a una serpiente, _pensó Hermione. No era un pensamiento reconfortante. De repente sintió la necesidad de salir de allí. Recogió los pergaminos, excepto la carta sus padres, y se levantó.

Estaré en mi dormitorio- dijo.

Su padre la miró y asintió.

Estar tumbada en la cama tampoco ayudaba a sentirse mejor, como Hermione se pudo dar cuenta. Podía escuchar a su padre dando vueltas por la casa. Algunas veces su pasos se detenían al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, solo para al cabo de un momento reanudar la marcha. Empezó a preocuparse por su padre.

Cuando otra vez volvió a pasar por delante de su habitación, Hermione se levantó rápidamente de la cama y abrió la puerta sigilosamente. El sonido de pasos paró. Ella abrió la puerta del todo para encontrar a su padre saltar hacia atrás sorprendido. _"No,-_ se corrigió mentalmente al mirarlo con más detenimiento- _asustado". _Su mirada estaba atormentada, las pupilas abiertas, mirándola directamente a ella. Su pelo estaba alborotado y mojado. Sus mejillas coloradas.

Papá, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó ella.

David se sobresaltó al ver que se dirigía a él.

Yo… esto… -balbuceó- ¿podrías enseñarme otra vez el pergamino?

¿Otra vez?¿Papá, estás bien?- preguntó con voz nerviosa. Entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño puntito en la mano izquierda de su padre- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?

Es…- empezó, girando la mano y echándole un vistazo- oh, no es nada. Solo una picada de insecto- dijo en un tono poco convincente, que empeoró por el hecho de que escondiera la mano tras la espalda- Olvida que te lo he pedido. Será mejor que prepare la comida.

Tras decir eso se dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras. Hermione se quedó allí de pie, en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo mientras bajaba. Inconscientemente se tocó lamano izquierda, dónde su padre tenía el punto rojo. La comprensión le dio entonces en la cara como un guantazo. Él se había pinchado, como si fuera a despertar de un sueño. Su padre pensaba que estaba soñando. Eso explicaba la mirada atormentada, el pelo húmedo, probablemente se había mojado la cara, como demostración de que estaba despierto. No creía que fuera real. Hermione se apoyó en el marco y se dejó caer al suelo. Su padre pensaba que solo era un sueño. Se arrastró hasta su cama y se sentó pesadamente, cabizbaja y con el pelo cubriéndole la cara. Enterró su cara entre las manos.

Su padre no creía que su magia fuera real.


	3. Problemas en la familia

**N/A: por favor si alguien quiere que continúe con esta historia , hacédmelo saber, ya que traducir lleva mucho tiempo. también podeis comentar para decir que la traducción es una bazofia. :D**

**3. ****Problemas en la familia**

Hermione estaba perdida en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos y no se movió hasta que su padre la llamó para comer. En realidad no tenía hambre, pero aún así se levantó y bajó a la primera planta, justo cuando su madre llegaba a casa. Ninguno de sus padres trabajaba mucho durante las vacaciones, así podían pasar más tiempo con Hermione. En ese momento, Hermione deseaba que los dos se encontraran lejos. Era injusto, se dio cuenta; su madre no sabía nada todavía.

La comida fue incómoda. David no miraba a Hermione y ella le lanzaba miradas ensombrecidas de vez en cuando. Jean se acabó dando cuenta tras un rato. Tanto Hermione como su padre se sobresaltaron cuando se aclaró la garganta.

- Hermione, ¿estás bien? –preguntó- parece que hayas visto a un muerto. Y tu, -añadió dirigiéndose ahora a su marido- parece que tú seas el muerto. ¿O tal vez que el asesino?

Hermione se encogió ligeramente. No disfrutaba nada del mórbido humor de su madre en el mejor de los casos; ahora, lo encontraba horrible, sin decir que se acercaba terriblemente a la verdad, de algún modo.

- Soy una bruja, y él no quiere creerme –dijo basándose en los hechos.

- Yo nunca he dicho…- empezó David pero fue interrumpido por la risa de su mujer.

- ¿La carta de esta mañana? –preguntó Jean con voz divertida- ¡Oh, Hermione!

Toda su alegría se desvaneció mientras Hermione entrecerraba sus ojos.

- Hermione, no debes creer en este sinsentido- la reprendió Jean, pero también había algo de simpatía en su voz- Ya eres mayor para creer en este tipo de bromas.

- No es una broma- dijo Hermione, a penas reprimiendo su rabia- ¡Hice magia! Papá lo ha visto.

Jean miró dudosa a su marido.

- ¿Cariño?

- Yo… Yo- David tartamudeó, con la boca llena de pasta- yo no estoy seguro, ha sido extraño, pero…

Eso fue demasiado, Hermione se puso de pie de un salto, derribando su silla.

- ¡Lo viste!- le gritó- ¡Viste lo que hice!¡Viste el pergamino!¡Tú…

De repente los ojos de su padre se abrieron de par en par. Por un momento pareció que se ahogaba, pero luego escupió los spaghetti en su plato. Todos se retorcieron con chirridos. Los fideos se retorcían por el plato, abriéndose paso hacia los otros fideos y insuflándoles vida también; más y más spaghetti empezaron a retorcerse como gusanos. Empezaron a arrastrarse fuera del plato y esparcirse por la mesa, dejando rastros de salsa en el mantel. Los padres de Hermione se habían pegado a la pared, mirando con horror a la mesa, pero Hermione estaba demasiado enfadada para asustarse.

- ¿Lo veis?- silbó- ¿Ahora creéis que es real? ¡Soy una bruja!

Sus padres sacudieron la cabeza con horror, sin apartar la vista de la pasta. Ésta ya estaba esparcida por toda la mesa, pero los gusanos iban con cuidado de no caer por el borde.

- Haz que pare- su madre suplicó de repente- por favor, haz que pare.

Ante su tono aterrorizado, la rabia despareció de Hermione. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente no podría pararlos.

_Parad,_ pensó desesperadamente. _¡Parad_! Pero no sucedió nada.

- Hermione- lloriqueó su madre. Hermione miró a su cara fantasmal. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-No puedo- dijo Hermione despacio- No puedo controlar mi magia. Es por eso por lo que debo ir a Hogwarts.

David emitió un sonido estrangulado. Hermione lo miró a él. Todavía estaba pegado a la pared, pero ahora la miraba a ella en vez de a la mesa, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, una imagen del terror.

Hermione sabía que tenía que deshacerse de los spaghetti de alguna manera. Para ese momento cada uno de los fideos estaba vivo, arrastrándose por la mesa, formando espesos nudos que parecían que no iban a separarse, entonces se deshacían, solo para encontrar otro nudo de fideos y repetir el mismo ritual. A Hermione le parecía fascinante, pero aún así tenían que marcharse. Tragó y se acercó a la mesa. Cogió el gran bol y sacudió todos los fideos sobre la mesa. Colocó el bol en el suelo, al lado de la mesa e hizo lo mismo con el resto de la vajilla, hasta que no quedó nada en la mesa excepto los gusanos de pasta. Entonces cogió el mantel e hizo un saco que contuviese todos los spaghetti. Lo mantuvo fuertemente cerrado y salió al exterior de la casa. Allí lo tiró al contenedor de la basura.

Cuando regresó a la cocina sus padres estaban donde había estado Jean previamente. David había abrazado a su mujer ésta lloraba sobre su hombro.

Hermione se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Mamá?- ella la llamó bajito- Lo siento, mamá. No era mi intención asustarte.

Su madre no apreció escucharla, pero su padre sí lo hizo. Alejó un brazo de Jean y lo puso en el hombro de Hermione.

- No pasa nada, cariño- dijo suavemente- Déjanos solos un rato.

Hermione asintió. Ella solo se quedó lo suficiente para poner los platos en el lavavajillas y entonces salió de la habitación.

Obviamente no podía quedarse ahí. Se sentía muy incómoda en la casa en ese momento. Decidió que iría a la biblioteca, así podría hacer también algo útil, como buscar algún indicio sobre la magia en los libros. La carta decía que los magos se escondían, pero tal vez podría encontrar algo.

Escribió una nota corta para que sus padres supieran que se había ido y se fue.

No regresó a casa hasta el anochecer, cuando la biblioteca cerró. Pasó horas hojeando docenas de libros pero no encontró nada aparte de tontas historias y alguna información sobre sectas, nada que se pareciese a lo que había hecho. Eso era destacable, la biblioteca nunca había fallado a Hermione.

Cuando llegó a casa sus padres trataron de hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada inusual durante la comida. Sin embargo, Hermione se dio cuenta de que los dos evitaban su mirada y que su padre dudaba antes de dar un mordisco. La cena pasó en silencio, y sin que ni Hermione ni sus padres quisieran sacar el tema de lo que había sucedido en la comida. Jean habló un poco sobre su mañana, pero a Hermione no le importaba lo que había pasado en la consulta y David aparentemente ya lo había escuchado todo, así que jean acabó callando otra vez.

No fue hasta que Hermione estuvo en la cama, cuando su madre llegó para darle las buenas noches, que el tema surgió otra vez. Habría tenido que estar feliz, se dio cuenta Hermione, de ser una bruja, pero la reacción de sus padres lo había estropeado. Temía que no la creyeran nunca, ni tan siquiera después de lo que había sucedido después de la comida, y de que no pudiera ir a Hogwarts. En cuestión de horas, Hogwarts se había convertido en su refugio, un lugar dónde ella sabía que sería feliz, dónde pudiera estar entre personas como ella, dónde pudiera hacer amigos. No un lugar del que tuviera pesadillas, eso seguro. El pensamiento de no poder ir era como una losa en su estómago.

Fue una grata sorpresa, por lo tanto, cuando su madre de repente empezó a hablar mientras se sentaba en la cama de Hermione.

- Extraño día ¿no? –dijo.

Hermione no levantó la cabeza al principio.

- Sí- murmuró. No quería hablar del tema.

Nos has dado un buen susto

Eso hizo a Hermione levantar la cabeza.

Lo siento –dijo ella, sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

Su madre la miró durante un tiempo.

- Tu padre me ha hablado sobre el pergamino- dijo finalmente- ¿Lo puedo ver yo también?

Hermione quería decir que no. Si lo que había visto durante la comida no había sido suficiente, ¿como podían unas palabras cambiantes serlo?

Su expresión debió haber mostrado sus sentimientos por lo que su madre dijo:

- Me gustaría ver algo más… menos peligroso que unos spaghetti zombi.

Esas palabras, en verdad, mejoraron el ánimo de Hermione. Si su madre tenía su humor de vuelta…

- De acuerdo- dijo la niña- Está ahí, en mi escritorio.

Su madre cogió las cartas y se las dio a su hija. Hermione se concentró y dio la primera orden, seguida poco después por la segunda. Pensando en ello, las líneas de tinta se parecían un poco a los spaghetti retorciéndose por la mesa. Rápidamente escondió su sonrisa sobre ese pensamiento.

- Supongo- dijo su madre después de una larga pausa- que la magia es la única explicación lógica para esto- bufó- estirando el significado de "lógico", por supuesto.

Hermione se rió entre dientes. Su madre parecía mucho más inclinada a creerla. Y si su madre la apoyaba, ir a Hogwarts de repente parecía una posibilidad mucho más realista.

- Bueno, supongo que veremos lo que pasa en dos días- continuó su madre y se inclinó para besar a Hermione- Buenas noches, y dulces sueños.

Se levantó y abandonó la habitación, dándose la vuelta para apagar la luz por el camino.

- Buenas noches mamá- la llamó Hermione. Se dio la vuelta y suspiró con alegría.

Se quedó dormida poco después y soñó con gran castillo, las paredes del cuál estaban llenas de incontables hileras de libros interesantes, brujas volando en escobas por los corredores, y gatos sentados en sus hombros. Ella era una de ellas, y su gato era muy grande, de color canela y la cara un tanto aplastada. Fue el mejor sueño en mucho tiempo.

El sueño fue desvanecido de su mente completamente debido a los gritos provenientes de la cocina que la despertaron. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que sus padres estaban discutiendo. Eso la asustó; nunca había presenciado una pelea real entre ellos antes. Oír su nombre alejó esos pensamientos e hizo que permaneciera en silencio, intentando escuchar lo que pasaba.

- ¡Tan solo digo que no es normal!- exclamó su padre- ¡es absurdo!¡No tiene ningún sentido!

- ¡Es lo que es, David!- le contestó su madre- ¡Tú mismo lo viste!¡No hay otra explicación!

- ¡tiene que haberla!¡Esto simplemente no puede ser!

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, usa el sentido común del que tanto te enorgulleces! Escúchame: Esto. Es. Así.

Los dos callaron después de esto o continuaron, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para que Hermione los escuchara. Volvió a caer en sus oscuros pensamientos. Aparentemente David seguía sin creer en la posibilidad de que fuera una bruja. Pero ella ya no sentía rabia, tan solo tristeza. Se preguntaba si sería seguro bajar así que decidió quedarse en la cama durante un rato más. No quería ver a sus padres de esa manera. No quería ver a su padre en absoluto.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad escuchó pasos subiendo por las escaleras. Alguien golpeó la puerta, entonces Jean entró sin siquiera esperar respuesta. Parecía algo enfadada, su cara estaba colorada.

- ¿Ya estás despierta?- preguntó algo cortante- Bien. El desayuno está listo.

- Buenos días a ti también, mamá- dijo silenciosamente Hermione a la puerta que ya se había cerrado. Se levantó y se vistió, entonces bajó a la cocina.

El desayuno fue tan incómodo como la cena de la noche anterior. Su padre todavía seguía sin mirar a Hermione, ni tampoco a su madre. Un silencio pesado caía sobre la mesa, suficientemente espeso como para acabar con el apetito de Hermione. Todavía no se atrevía, sin embargo, a sacar el tema. Afortunadamente, su madre lo hizo.

- Consejo familiar –anunció cuando hubieron acabado. Hermione reprimió un resoplido.

El consejo formal era una obsesión de sus padres. Cada decisión importante era tomada en el consejo, el cuál tenía incluso normas escritas. A Hermione no le molestaban las normas, pero tenerlas en una familia de tres le parecía algo exagerado. Pero en esta ocasión no iba a objetar, ya que el tema a tratar le concernía directamente y ella tenía voto pleno, aunque en el peor de los casos esperaba que su madre le diera apoyo.

Tomaron sus respectivos asientos en el salón. Jean, habiendo convocado el consejo, fue la primera en hablar. _Al menos, _pensó Hermione, _no hay ninguna otra ceremonia relacionada con esto._

- Muy bien. Hermione, tú dices que eres una bruja. Expusiste tu visión muy convincentemente ayer. David, tú no la crees. ¿Por qué no?

Hermione sabía que su padre odiaba el tono formal que adoptaba Jean en esas ocasiones. Él parecía bastante molesto ahora.

- No digo que no la crea- él dijo amargamente- Es solo que no me creo la cosa en conjunto. Quiero decir, he vivido treinta y cinco años sin ningún signo de magia y ¿ahora se supone que debo creer que Hermione es una bruja?- hizo un sonido que podría o no haber sido una risa entre dientes.

- Bien, ¿tienes alguna otra explicación para lo que sucedió ayer?

- No- respondió David, levantando sus manos con exasperación- quiero decir, no lo sé. Cualquier explicación tiene que ser mejor- sus brazos cayeron de nuevo sobre sus piernas.

- Me gusta esta explicación- dijo Hermione- Sé que es la correcta. Siento que es la correcta.- no podía explicar qué era lo que sentía, solo que se sentía bien.

David la miró. Sus miradas se encontraron. Se mantuvieron la mirada, intentando comunicar sus sentimientos. Hermione podía ver la confusión en los ojos de su padre. Un sentimiento de… pérdida. Pero que había perdido, era lo que se preguntó a si misma. No podía pensar en una respuesta.

Su padre rompió el contacto y suspiró.

- Vamos a esperar hasta mañana- dijo en voz baja- conocer al emisario ayudará.

Jean asintió y se levantó, dando por acabado el consejo. Hermione se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó.

- Gracias- le susurró. Sabía que cuando su padre cedía un poquito, fácilmente acababa cediendo del todo.

- No prometo nada. -dijo él rápidamente, pero se le veía claramente más alegre. Hermione suspiró y se sentó en sus rodillas.

- Todavía no- susurró ella.

Entonces, después de una larga espera, tras casi volverse loca, Hermione despertó otra vez, para darse cuenta de que era el día veintiocho y que el emisario iba a llegar en breve.


End file.
